pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The What-If-O-Matic
1. This looks very interesting! Can't wait for more! 2. If only I'd been there...I coulda tried to make Ferby feel better after he got yelled at :( NotAGothChick She'll send me back to...MAGIC KINDERGARTEN! D: 01:11, November 30, 2011 (UTC) 1. Oh, Ferby! D: 2. Love the accent, Kevin. 3. Is this somehow related ot the Forgive-O-Matic? ; ) 4. This...is...awesome... [[User talk:Lotta potato salad|''Lotta]] [[User talk:Lotta potato salad|''Why does everybody think I'm a turkey?!]] 01:19, November 30, 2011 (UTC) See? I knew the Ferb fangirls would react this way! Man, the chipmunk has pneumonia! [[User_talk:PeaceLoveAgentP|''Don’t call your auntie a chipmunk.]] 01:22, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Pretty nice so far, but I've noticed one fatal flaw: "I thought they did to...” "To"? "To"?! "To"?!!! Fossy, I am disappoint. :P --'J. Severe' (I'm J. Severe and I approve whatever the heck was just said!) 00:58, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Is it alright if I said I almost cried while Candace was yelling at Ferb? Wow, I never usually cry when I read things, not even almost cry... But I cant wait for more! - [[User:Ferbluver|''Ferb♥er]]''What?!*sigh* I was in Ferbland again''"Sounds like a vampire to me!" 01:13, December 1, 2011 (UTC) @Ferby: It's perfectly fine. But if that almost made you cry... Oh man, just wait until later... @Lotta: Actually, it was insipired by the "What-If-Express". Different Veggietales :P @JS: I'll fix that... @Everyone: Thanks a bunch! - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 05:21, December 1, 2011 (UTC) You read my mind How on earth did you know I wanted her to go back to her room? o.o - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 00:45, December 19, 2011 (UTC) We must have some sort of combined brain cells or something.:P If Santa ain't real, then neither is apple pie! [[User_talk:PeaceLoveAgentP|''Wow. Never thought of it that way.]] 00:48, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Thoughts so far Since we're a little more than half-way done, I could really use some opinions. Anybody got any? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'''If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 21:31, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ...I feel unloved -_- - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|- Jessie F.'']] 18:45, December 21, 2011 (UTC) You know, this kinda reminds me of the iCarly iChristmas special. Have either of you guys seen that? -Izz, logged out That episode was using the plot of "it's a wonderful life", which is where this fic's idea came from (Gurgy) Ok, the first time I was reading it I couldn't finish- I thought the ending would be totally miserable- then I saw the pictures and I was so curious I had to finish! I'm sorry I didn't the first time- It was so heart wrenching then warming:DAlexCat (talk) 07:29, January 9, 2012 (UTC)